


Reckoning

by READER_X



Series: Reckoning [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Distaste, Distrust, F/M, Grudge, Hurt, hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/READER_X/pseuds/READER_X
Summary: Asahi swore her reckoning would come; And come it has.





	1. Reckoning

" _...Alright._ " 

A smirk. "I so hoped you would see it my way."

**xx**

"Out of the question." Hien shut down the option right out of the man's mouth, crossing his arms over his chest.

Asahi smiled. You know that arrogant smile of someone who's already gotten away with something? Yeah, that kind of smile.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand me, My Lord." Asahi folded his hands on the table in front of him as he made direct eye contact with the little lord. "I wasn't asking for you permission. I was merely informing you of the conditions this treaty is sitting upon."

Hien's eyebrows furrowed. "We never discussed such conditions." Asahi proceeded to give him a closed eyed smile. "It wasn't between you and I." He held up a hand and the guard opened the door, the young Au Ra female stepping into the room, head held high.

Hien's mouth fell open in shock, but he quickly recomposed himself. "Astrea, is what he speaks of the truth?"

Her gaze shifted, avoiding eye contact with the two in the room. Hien needn't any more of an answer than that. "Forgive me but, _are you mad?_ " Astrea looked up at him with a sharp gaze but he held his ground.

"I'm doing this for the good of the realm." Astrea answered shortly, crossing her arms over her chest.

 **xx**  

_Asahi placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in, his breath ghosting across her skin. "So you see, this is truly the only way to ensure your friends safety." His voice was husky as he spoke, making her skin crawl. His thumb brushed against the scales on her neck before stepping back, his dark eyes finding her sea green ones._

_Her lips set into a deep frown as she stared at him, his eyes reflecting the color of his soul. But what other choice had she? Astrea feared that if she chose to ignore his warnings, he would follow through with his idle threats. She knew Doma wouldn't be able to handle such a force, not while they were still recovering from the loss of Doma Castle._

_A young snow-white haired Elezen flashed through her mind._ **Doma isn't what you're truly worried for, is it?** _A voice taunted in the back of her mind. As right as it was._ _"_

_...Alright."_


	2. Has

The table shook as Alphinaud slammed his hand onto the wooden surface. "Is there really naught we can do?!" His hands balled into fists before he shoved the papers off the table with force.

"Alphinaud!" His sister scolded as she stood up from her own seat. "We don't like this any more than you do! You're not the only one who cares for her well-being." She lightly reminded him, watching as he collapsed back into his seat, burying his face in his hands.  
  
Alisaie sighed softly and sat back down in her own seat. "Its about that time.." She said softly.

" _We've lost her._ " Alphinaud whispered from behind his hands.

_Meanwhile..._

"You would ruin your dress before our wedding?" The voice came from behind her, not even having heard their footsteps approaching. Astrea opened her eyes and lifted her head from it's down tilted position, glancing over her shoulder.

Asahi stood before her, clad in his white Garlean uniform; piercing black eyes looked down _upon_ her as she knelt by the flower bed. A frown tugged at her lips as she stood up and turned to fully turned to face him.

"Not speaking still I see? Well, rest assured, that will be fixed soon enough." He closed the distance between them in three long strides, his thumb and index finger grasping her chin and forcing her to look up at him.

"I'll have these pretty lips of yours reciting your vows in mere an hour." His thumb brushed against her bottom lip, amused with the disgusted look that crossed her face.

Asahi released her and Astrea took a step back. "Among _other_ things of course." He smirked.

" _I told you your reckoning would come._ "


	3. Come

Alisaie gawked at her in a very much unladylike fashion. "S-Surely you jest." She said finally, struggling to find the words.

Astrea shook her head. "If he's anything, he's a proper lover." She had to give him at least that much credit. Consummating their wedding night could have gone much more horrible than it did. "He was honorable to the very end."

Alisaie scoffed. "Of all the," She leaned her face into a hand, letting out a sigh. "I suppose we should be grateful. The man is a monster. He could have treated you much worse." Alisaie looked over at her dear friend, the look in her eyes telling her she felt the same.

Astrea nodded weakly. "He's keeping the peace, _for now anyway._ " She glanced down at the ring that sat around her finger.


End file.
